Sparrow in The Sky of Blood
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Scarlet Sparrow is a new student who dosn't understand all the fuss about the night class until she becomes intregued by the flirt of the night class, Aidou. What happens when she discovers the Night Classes secret and Aidou takes an interest in her?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first Vampire Knight fanfic so plz forgive me if I mess up. This takes place during the first season. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Scarlet Sparrow, a student from England and member of a family of Vampire Hunters comes to Cross Academy. When she finds out that the night class and asks to become part of the guardians and gets more than she bargained for when one of the night class members starts falling for her.**

**Sparrow in the Sky of Blood**

(Chap 1:Discovery)

It was a normal day at Cross Academy. Well, if you can call what happens every day normal. Scarlet always said there was no such thing as normal and she knew she was right. Scarlet was 15, almost 16 years of age and was from a family of very powerful vampire hunters. Scarlet had the skills, know how and kick ass attitude to be a slayer, but she felt that there could be a way humans and vampires could co-exist. She had been found by her parents getting information from another vampire, who she trusted, so her family disowned her and sent her to cross Academy.

Scarlet was a short girl, almost an inch shorter than her new friend Yuki. Her hair was black and came a few inches below her shoulders. It started of straight but continued in very loose ringlet curls, her 'emo fringe' came over her right eye with a single crimson streak. Her visible eye was a strange colour, the darkest purple. Her pale white skin was a contrast to the darkness of her hair and eyes.

"Scarlet... Scarlet?" she heard a distant voice, Scarlet miles away in thought. "Scarlet, class is over!" Yuki practically yelled at her.

"Oh!" Scarlet gasped softly, looking at Yuki with, still glassy, eyes. "Sorry Yuki, I was just... daydreaming. I do that a lot." Scarlet looked at the clear wooden desk before her, her expression blank.

"It's time to go back to your dorm but... maybe you'd like to help me. The girls never do as they say and go to see the Night Class on their way to school. Zero's always late so do you mind helping me?" Yuki smiled at her friend who only nodded and stood up.

She had heard about nothing other than the night class since the second she arrived at the academy. She had been told about how beautiful they were and that they were elite students. When the two girls arrived at then scene, Scarlet couldn't believe the fuss the girls made. What was so special about a bunch of night students?

Yuki ran to the front of the gates, Scarlet following close behind. Yuki pushed the girls back again and again but they just kept coming back. Was the night class really so amazing that they had to mob them like this? Scarlet was beginning to see why they needed the Disciplinary Committee or the Night Class would never have any peace.

"Aright everyone, step back! It's way past curfew for all you Day Class students, so just turn around and go back to your Dorms!" Yuki ordered, as Scarlet fought off another group trying to climb over the wall.

"We can see what you two are trying to do Yuki! It's so obvious that you only want to keep the Night Class all to yourself!" The girls accused, glaring at Yuki and Scarlet, who had to climb up on the wall herself to prevent the others getting over.

"You girls are really pathetic you know!" Scarlet growled. "Have you no pride? Nor shame? You make yourselves look so stupid fawning over a bunch of guys, and I add, that you don't even know them!" but the girls ignored her and the doors opened.

Suddenly the girls stopped their fuss and lined up on ether side of the path to the school. Scarlet jumped down and heard Yuki mumble "Please proceed." And stood beside Scarlet.

'_What a pathetic bunch, going this fan girl mad over a bunch of boys they only catch a glimpse of for a minute a day._' Scarlet thought, but then what she saw made her change her mind a little. All the boys came out before the girls. The boys were tall, with perfect hair and bodies that seemed to be chiselled to perfection. The girls of the night class were enviously beautiful, not fat, not skinny and with the perfect curves in the right places, long, lush hair and hypnotic eyes. For the first time in her life she felt jealous of another girl. She had always loved the way she looked and was highly confident in her uniqueness, but for once she whished she'd look like someone else.

One boy in particular managed to catch her eye. He seemed quite charismatic, with blonde hair and deep, ocean blue eyes. Normally she wasn't very attracted to blonde hair and blue eyes, but there was something different about him. There was something in his eyes that she just couldn't place. She heard someone say his name was Aidou.

"Good morning girls, I could hear you all loud and clear from the dorm." Aidou smiled and waved as he passed everyone. "You all looking very cute today." The girls started sighing and swooning over him, calling him Idol.

"Thanks but it's evening you twonk!" Scarlet smirked as she called out to the boy who seemed to be at least 2 years older than her.

Aidou stopped and looked at Scarlet, before coming over. Scarlet held back a blush as she got a good look at him. He was perfect in every way.

"And who are you?" He smirked, but his face now had a darker expression than before which reflected the strangeness she had saw in his eyes earlier.

"Hanabusa-" a boy slightly taller then Aidou started but Aidou shook him off.

"Oh relax Akatsuki." Aidou frowned a little. Akatsuki seemed about to continue when some girls called him over. "And the answer to my question?" the blonde raised an eyebrow to the black haired girl.

"Scarlet Sparrow is my name." She said, not a single hint of the nerves she was feeling and her face was as emotionless as usual.

"Well..." He smirked and took Scarlet's hand. "until the next time we meet my lovely Sparrow." Aidou lightly kissed her hand before turning and leavening. Once he had left the other students started chasing Scarlet into the trees.

(Scarlet's POV)

That was so strange... the way Aidou looked at me yesterday... it was like the look I had gotten from that vampire I had been somewhat friends with. You see I came to Cross Academy because my parents had disowned me. I had only one friend in the world, a vampire, who believed that we could live in harmony together, and I was convinced too. My parents found out about this and...

_(flashback)_

"_Scarlet!" He gasped as he saw me. Recca was my only friend. A vampire with short blue hair and silver eyes he was much taller then I was. "You shouldn't be here! Your parents are hunting nearby and if they find out then your on your own. I haven't been feeding at all, I won't be able to run away before they decide how to deal with me tomorrow."_

"_I had to come see you, I want to get you away from them for good!"I cried. I didn't want Recca to get into trouble or even die because I was keeping him in the same place. He was about to answer me when my mother and father turned up._

"_Scarlet! You trator!" My mother had cried. _

"_From this day, we disown you! As for you, vampire, we'll come for you in the morning!" My father exclaimed. "Scarlet will be going to Cross Academy from now on!"and with that they left._

_I broke down then and there. I fell to the ground in tears, my body wracking with sobs. Recca spent hours trying to comfort me but it wouldn't work. Finally I stopped crying and slowly stood up._

"_... Recca?" I asked, hardly any emotion in my voice at all. "Bite me... take my blood."_

"_Wh- what?" Recca looked shocked._

"_Do it... it'll get you out of here." I insisted he did it._

_We spent so long arguing but eventually he gave in. I knew that he had always liked the smell of my blood. He pulled me into his arms and planted a soft kiss on my lips before slowly sinking his fangs into my wrist. I remember almost screaming in pain, but thankfully the pain was diminished quickly. I could feel him draining the blood slowly, but then he suddenly drove his fangs deeply into my neck, the screams escaping my lips as he began to feed savagely on my blood. I trusted him yet for the first time I was scared of a vampire._

_Although I was scared that one time I never began to doubt that we could live together without conflict._

_(end flashback)_

So I came here, never to see my friend or my family ever again... I walked alone in the middle of the night, knowing that I would be in trouble if I got caught but I was too restless to care. I was just thinking about everything that had happened in the past week when I heard someone talking. I ran to see who it was, to see two Day Class students outside the Night Class dorm. I ran over ad Yuki jumped in front of them.

"What's going on?" I demanded to know.

"I want your name and class right now!" Yuki spoke. "It's dangerous to be walking about at night. You might get injured so go back to our dorm." She frowned and showed the students the band around her arm with the DC symbol on it to prove who she was.

The girls began to complain, but then I sensed something I thought I would never sense again. Vampire movement! Being a vampire hunter I can sense when they use their speed powers to move. Yuki sensed something too and pulled out some sort of stick which seemed to have some sort of electrical charge.

"Who's there!" Yuki yelled and swung the stick, but a strong hand grabbed it and stopped Yuki in her tracks.

"So scary." Wild's voice reached my ears. I found that I preferred saying his nickname. "The headmaster has trained you well." I looked at him, unsure of what he was talking about.

I paid no attention to the ecstatic screaming of the girls, my focus somehow drawn to the boy behind Wild. Aidou. I saw something so familiar in his eyes that he was beginning to frighten me.

"No need for all this fuss, we just came out here because we smelt blood." Aidou explained. I shivered. His voice sounded so... seductive when he wasn't talking in that idiotic high-pitched voice...

_HOLD IT! Did I just say I found his voice seductive? What am I thinking?_ I screamed in my head.

"You're so mean Yuki." I had to admit that I was starting to have suspicions about him but what happened next still shocked me. "You know... the real reason we came out tonight."

I gasped as I caught his eyes glowing red. "Your a- a...!" I stared at him. He took a deep breath through his nose.

"It smells s nice." He smirked at me, the realisation I just had must have been evident on my face.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to fight, I wanted t kill and I wanted... to just fall into complete darkness at that moment. But despite all the things I could do, and wanted to do, I found myself immobilised by his gaze. I could see everyone talking, but I could hear nothing. I watched as Aidou pulled Yuki towards him and started licking a small cut n her hand before shallowly pricking her palm with his fangs. It was at that moment I snapped.

"Aidou! Stop!" I ordered him, and all through this, he had never taken his eyes off me.

"Oh... but I want more..." He smirked and I felt my anger flare. "May I partake from your neck."

I yelled his name before I heard a screeching sound in my ears. I knew nothing real had made that sound, but still I had heard it. I felt a scream escape my lips but never heard it, my world went dark and I felt myself collide with the cold stone floor... then silence.

(End Scarlet's POV)

**Soz if it's a bit crappy. Plz tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

(Chap 2: New Guardian)

Scarlet woke up the next morning, half expecting not to remember anything of last night... and then she worked out how should she expect not to remember? It kind of went in circles if she didn't remember what happened yet she could still expect not to remember because she knows vampires like to erase memories... I think that would be enough to confuse anyone.

This wasn't the first time she saw something a vampire never wanted her to see. He had tried to wipe her memory, but it wouldn't work, no matter how much he tried**. **That was now over 8 years ago.

The day seemed to go bye so slowly it was killing Scarlet, but she was so relived when the day was done. She knew their was some kind of chocolate event tomorrow that the school was celebrating. '_It's a bit lame for me but I suppose I should try to make some chocolate for Aidou... hold on, do vampires even eat chocolate?_' Scarlet asked herself. But she shrugged it off.

Later that night she knocked at the Headmasters quarters to find Yuki, Cross and Zero there. Cross answered the door and from the sound of it Yuki was in the kitchen. "Scarlet, what can I do for you?" Cross asked.

"I'm hear to see you and Yuki sir." Scarlets reply was emotionless.

"Well I'm sorry but we're a little busy right now. " Cross started to close the door but she jammed it with her foot.

"I know... about the night class."

* * *

After a bold and long winded explanation from Cross, Scarlet was annoyed and tired, but her agenda remained intact.

"So that is why the vampires are here. How did you know that the night class were vampires?" He asked the small girl.

"I'm from a family of Vampire Hunters as you might have known had you looked at my parent's names. I sensed vampire activity and last night I was restless. I was walking outside the Sun Dorm and saw them passing bye. What they were talking about could only be the things a vampire would say. Also I saw their eyes glowing red, an animal must have gotten hurt, must have smelt it." She lied, gathering that Yuki didn't want her father to know of what had happened the other night.

"Why did they not see you and erase your memory?" Cross raised an eyebrow at her.

"They tried, but for some reason, ever since I was little, vampires have found it almost impossible to erase my memory. I have no clue why, that's just how it is." Scarlet's voice was filed with honesty, despite that her eye had not once met Cross's face. "I may be daughter to slayers, but I whish to ask something."

"Which would be?" Zero cut in.

"I join the Disciplinary Committee and Guardians. I share your ideas and hopes of vampires and humans living in peace and I want to help. I might as well use what I know to do what I can." Scarlet looked at Cross but not into his eyes, but her eyes coming into contact with him was good enough.

"Of course, Zero was asking for another member on the team, so your on." Cross smiled at the three teenagers.

Things seemed so normal at Cross Academy, but for Yuki, Zero, Scarlet and the Night Class, life would never be the same again.

* * *

Scarlet kept to herself a lot of the time, but today she was alone more than usual. She was the kind of girl who liked to be how she felt emotionally, and at the time she felt truly alone. She wanted a companion but no one other than Zero actually interested her. She found herself thinking about the Night Class all day, and mostly Aidou. She was following Yuki and Zero to the big chocolate giving event when she was brought from her thoughts by loud screams.

Yuki blew the whistle and explained the rules to everyone, but Scarlet couldn't pay attention, too busy staring at Aidou, unable to stop herself laughing as Kaname spoke to him, the look on Aidou's face was priceless to her. "Ok everyone," Scarlet started, still giggling "get ready. Girls start on Yuki's whistle."

"Alright girls! Ready?" Yuki asked before blowing the whistle loudly.

Scarlet showed the boys to their posts and couldn't help overhearing Ruca talking to Wild.

"I hope these girls realise how fortunate they are that Lord Kaname is so nice." Ruca commented rather snobbishly. Scarlet hadn't expected anything less from her. It was far from the first time she had met an aristocratic vampire and it wasn't likely to be the last ether. In fact she was surprised that Kaname was not like her or any of the other vampires.

"Your scary." Wild muttered.

"The expression on your face isn't any better. Their giving you chocolates, the lease you could do is smile." Ruca looked away from Wild and looked at Scarlet.

"You do have a point... but-" Scarlet was cut off midsentence by a dorky, oddly pitched voice.

"Um, Ruca? I got you this, to show you how I feel!" The Day Class rep piped from behind Scarlet and Ruca looked as if she were about to run away in disgust.

"You were saying Ruca?" Scarlet giggled a little and she could have sworn a she saw a small smirk tug at Wild's lips.

"Shut up Vampire Hunter." Ruca growled, but made sure no one else heard what she said. Scarlet knew that thanks to Kaname she could most likely be safe from the vampires, also she could take care of herself if the Night Class came after her.

It wasn't too long before the celebration was over and the boys were leaving. Scarlet was having second thoughts on giving the chocolate to Aidou, but one of the girls pushed her over to him so hard she quite literally fell onto his feet. "Ai- Aidou! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" But before she could finish, he placed a finger on her lips and pulled her up.

"There's no problem." Aidou just smiled. "Is everything alright?" Scarlet was surprised. How come he always seemed to treat her with genuine emotion when to everyone else he seemed so much different?

"I... I..." Scarlet slowly took a small black box which had a black rose attacked to it by red ribbon. "I made some last night and I think they turned out ok... if not then I'm sorry. I can make a soufflé perfectly... and yet things like this I've never been very good at... and I'm rambling, sorry!" Scarlet shook her head, knowing she must have sounded like such an idiot.

"It's ok. I'm sure they'll taste delicious. Thanks my lovely Sparrow." Aidou smirked and left, Scarlet standing with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Later that night, Scarlet felt weak. She had been getting no sleep at all for the last few days and it was beginning to show, even though she'd deny it. Scarlet has separated from Yuki and zero so they could cover more ground, left to stagger around the Night Class dorms. All was quiet and the sky was full of stars, when suddenly...

"Hello my little Sparrow." Aidou's voice made Scarlet jump and turn to see him standing behind her.

"Ai- A- Aidou..." Scarlet bowed a little to him. "sorry if I disturbed you." She apologised.

"No, I only came out here to see what was going on." Aidou looked at her, and as usual, she didn't look at him at all, her eyes fixed on the ground. "I smelt blood... you must have hurt yourself after you fell in front of me earlier today." Scarlet's hand want to her lower left arm where her arm had been cut rather deeply. She had tried to cover it up so the vampires wouldn't notice, but it looks to have failed. "May I see?"

Aidou held out his hand to see the wound. Scarlet was hesitant but she handed him her arm. He unwrapped the bandage and looked at the wound, genuine worry passing bye his face. "The wound... is so deep in your wrist... it looks so painful. How have you been able to put up with so much pain all night?"

"I... I hardly even noticed." Scarlet lied.

"You shouldn't have to do this to yourself... oh your blood smells so beautiful." Aidou almost moaned.

"You haven't fed yet, have you?" Scarlet saw him nod his head slowly. "Then... take a little... I know it sounds strange but I don't mind."

Aidou seemed shocked at first and unsure. As you might have guessed it was unusual for a human to give a vampire permission to drink their blood, let alone say they can before the vampire has even asked. Aidou slowly licked her arm and the look on his face was quite strange, as if he had expected something completely different. Scarlet was about to take her arm away, thinking she must have tasted awful, but Aidou stopped her and slowly sank his fangs into her. She heard him gulping and is sent a shiver down her spine. Aidou's eyes began to glow intensely red, her blood was so sweet and yet so alive. To Aidou the sensation of her blood was amazing, like liquid fire and ice coursing through him. He soon pulled back with a loud gasp.

"Y- Your blood... t- tasted so amazing!" Aidou gasped.

"Really?" Scarlet quickly re-bandaged her arm and Aidou's eyes stopped glowing.

"Not even Yuki's blood comes close to yours..." He placed his hand gently under her chin and moved her head so she was looking at him, but she never looked at his eyes. "It's ok to look at me my Sparrow... your eye is so beautiful... do you ever look anyone in the eye?" Scarlet shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because... my parents taught me to never look someone in the eye... and if I did then they would... they would hurt me." A tear escaped Scarlet's eye and Aidou pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Your skin feels hot... are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine... I must get back to my duties. I don't think Kaname would think too highly of us talking this long and Yuki wouldn't be happy ether." Scarlet tried a convincing smile and tried to pull away, but she suddenly felt dizzy and was about to collapse when luckily Aidou caught her and held her close.

"Your body's trembling and your panting so heavily, its the only thing I can hear other than your heartbeat and voice." Aidou looked down at the girl in worry.

"I- It's no big deal... I can h- handle it. I better go." Scarlet insisted but Aidou would not let go.

"Your voice is weak and your heart is racing. Your very ill." Aidou ignored her weak protests and took her back to her dorm, thanking god she didn't have any room mates. He gently placed her in bed. "You must rest or you will only get worse. I will go and speak to Headmaster Cross."

Scarlet used what little strength she had left and nodded before falling into a much needed sleep... and the one person who filled her dream was Aidou.

**That's that, but I need more reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I NEED more reviews please! Also, I wanna have a little comp. When you review I want you to tell me, how you think Aidou should tell Scarlet he loves her? And, in what situation? The best idea I will use in one of my chapters and you will get the credit for it. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

(Chap 3: Zero)

For two whole weeks Scarlet had been ill and in bed. Yuki and her friends often visited before and after school, and Aidou would usually watch over her as she slept, or talked to her if she woke in the night. Even Zero came up. Even showed concern for her. He could be so sweet when he wanted to be. But once she was well enough to return to classes, she whished she had stayed in bed, as Yuki had a hell of a bomb to drop on the poor onyx haired girl.

"Zero's a _WHAT_?" Scarlet practically screamed in the middle of the yard. They had been on their way to their first lesson when Yuki pulled her aside and told her Zero was a vampire. It had come to quite a shock, that was the least that Scarlet's voice and expression was telling.

"Yea... I couldn't believe it... and after all those things I said about vampires who attack humans... I must have made him feel terrible!" Yuki fell weakly forward into Scarlet's equally frail arms, sobbing.

"Shhh... it's ok, it's not your fault." Scarlet tried to comfort her distressed friend. "You shouldn't blame yourself for any of this Yuki." '_Cuz that's my job... my parents were right, everything _IS _my fault, Yuki shouldn't suffer because of me' _she thought solemnly.

"Bu- But now they wanna put him in the night class!" Yuki sobbed even harder.

Scarlet hated seeing her closest friend so upset. Sure she felt for her, but that was not the only reason for her feeling it a bad idea to move Zero into the Night Class. It would make things much harder for the two girls to keep the Day Class in line on their own during the day, they were hardly making things work right as it was, as the girls never listened to the Guardians until the last minute. Also humans, how ever stupid they may sometimes be, are not total fools, they'd notice something is happening for Zero to just disappear and join the Night Class, especially as he made his distaste for them more than clear to the world.

"Come on." Scarlet stood Yuki up and grabbed her hand, turning away from the school and facing down the path leading to the Night Dorm. "We're gonna go into the Night Dorm and talk to Kaname. He'll sharp change his mind once he sees what this is doing to you."

"But- " Yuki started but was sharp cut off.

"I'm not taking no as an answer, lets go before we get pulled by one of the teachers!" She literally pulled Yuki over to the huge Dorm, which, inside the walls around it, looked like a grand palace to the girls. Scarlet smiled as she opened the door to hear Aidou's voice.

"Oh, hello Aidou." Yuki greeted. The girls watched, slightly confused as the blonde pushed out two older men in suits. One was fat very with a terribly receding hairline, the other was skinny with slightly limp hair and glasses.

"It's so bright, and now I'm tired and cranky thanks to them." Aidou groaned.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this." Yuki apologised as the aqua eyed male stretched and groaned.

"I'm not annoyed with you, just them... but why are you here? Everyone is still asleep." He suddenly seemed to wake up and put on his cheeky grin. "I know! You want me to drink your blood!"

"No thanks, I only came here to see Kaname." She saw his disappointed look, but then added. "Also, I thought you'd like to know that Scarlet's all better now." Yuki motioned to the girl behind her, and Aidou's face turned serious with a soft smile.

"I'm glad to see your ok now my Sparrow... and if it's Kaname you girls want to see, then fine. Follow me." They started up the staircase slowly, Scarlet behind Yuki. "You two are the only one's Lord Kaname is really nice to, the rest of us are just following his lead... So Yuki, who's bite marks are those?"

The girls froze as they realised Aidou had taken the bandage off Yuki's neck, and walked backwards down the few steps that had taken up. For once Scarlet almost felt a little scared of him. Yuki covered the marks with her hand and Aidou simply chuckled.

"Out of the blue, last night, the smell of blood wafted into the class. The blood I smelt, I knew it was yours Yuki. We we're told to ignore it, which we did and the excitement died down."

Yuki smiled and blushed lightly. She was obviously now in a daydream about Kaname, which had evidently angered Aidou. He almost let out a low growl and the room went cold. Slowly the candle flames flickered out one by one.

"Do you know how annoying this is?" He tried not to shout. He grabbed the banister and ice began to quickly make its way to Yuki, wrapping around her leg. "What are you to Lord Kaname?" He growled.

"Aidou! Stop! Your gonna hurt her!" Scarlet tried to stop him.

"Silence!" He yelled at her and Scarlet zoned out. She had never seen this side to Aidou. He was always so happy and cheerful. He was the one vampire who acted most like a human. He had never said so much as a mean word to her, and now, out of the blue, he had screamed at her. She didn't know why, but she felt as if her chest had been slashed and her heart was left out in the open, vulnerable. She didn't snap back until she saw Aidou go to grab Yuki's arm.

"Aidou, don't! Stop this now!" Scarlet jumped in the way, and Aidou grabbed her arm instead. She gasped as the ice froze her arm. Aidou looked at her with hungry eyes but she never noticed, too preoccupied with the iced pain in her arm as the bitter cold bit her flesh. What Aidou hadn't realised was that the wound on her arm had not yet healed. The ice went all over her arm as Aidou was loosening control. "A- Aidou..." she gasped loudly. "Oh god!" Aidou didn't yet realise what was happening, but his powers were getting inside of her, through her blood and was beginning to freeze her veins. The visible veins on her began to turn white and she shook in agony.

"Aidou, let her go, your killing her!" Yuki yelled in a panic.

Aidou's eyes widened as he realised what was happening and withdrew the ice before it could reach Scarlet's hart, narrowly saving her from death. Scarlet collapsed into Aidou's arms, panting. It was one of the rare occasions where she had found herself defenceless against a vampire and she didn't like it. Aidou looked at the girl in his hold with a look or horror in his eyes. He couldn't belive he had actually hurt her, shouted at her and even brought her to death's door.

Although Kaname was very angry at what he arrived to see, he allowed Aidou to take Scarlet to his room to calm down, threatening him with a serious punishment. He did not say what this punishment would be, but Aidou did not want to find out. He took the trembling girl to his room and gently lay her down.

He ran his gaze over the small form before him. Skin pale as the moon, and just as beautiful. Hair black and shiny as the night as if the stars had been plucked from the sky and put in her hair, sprawled out around her head on the bed in their loose curls. Her eyes, half closed and the darkest purple ever seen. She was very short, even shorter then Yuki, and he liked it. Also she was a beautiful hourglass figure. She wasn't too fat or too skinny, and though she slightly envied the Night Class girls, she thought her the most beautiful of all the girls in the school.

He mentally slapped himself. No way could he like her of all people! For one thing she was a highly trained vampire hunter... yet he had to tear his eyes from her soft chest. "I can't apologise enough my Sparrow... my lovely, fragile Sparrow."

Scarlet, who had just found her breath again, managed to sit up and give him a small smile. "It's ok Aidou. I know you didn't mean to hurt me..." she felt her heart sink but tried to hide her pain as she spoke again. "I... never seen you get so angry before... you must really like Yuki." Aidou sighed, as again (and as usual) Scarlet had not so much as glanced in his direction.

"Not really." He said honestly. "I don't know why I acted the way I do... theirs just something about her and I can't work out what it is, but it's something to do with Lord Kaname. I just find it so frustrating that their may be something important he won't tell us."

"It's none of our business Aidou. If their is something happening between them then its not for us to judge or cast dispersions on. If their together or like each other then I can see why they would want to hide it. I'm just happy if they are happy. Don't you want them to be that way?"

"Of course I do... and I want the same for you my..." Aidou trailed off. He couldn't speak his own mind for the sake of keeping her out of danger.

"Your what Aidou?" she looked up at him. She seemed so innocent despite all the terrible things she has seen and had done to her. Aidou became angered with himself. She sensed a sudden change in his mood and he was beginning to frighten her.

"Get out!" Aidou tried not to yell, after all, it wasn't her he was angry with. "Go, now, don't come back any time soon!"

From the expression on her face she must have been pretty hurt by his words and harsh voice. She stood and resisted the urge to run off crying. She had never ran from a vampire before. Never. And she saw no reason in running from him. Once she was out of the room, Aidou gently touched the creased sheets, as if she were still lying there.

"Scarlet... My love." He whispered to himself sadly.

**Sorry if its kind of short but its getting late. He you liked it. Don't forget to Review and send me your ideas. See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
